My little bonny!
by FT-chan
Summary: Cuando los ojos de la peliceniza se pasearon por aquel vestido, Soul estuvo a punto de mojar los pantalones. Pero, la idea de tener a Maka como su conejita play boy privada por una semana, era algo realmente tentador.
1. Traje

Cuando los ojos de la peliceniza se pasearon por aquel traje negro, Soul se arrepintió por un momento de su decisión. Sin embargo, aun cuando eso podía pasarle una importante factura a su integridad física, no se hecho atrás.

-Soul... ¿Me podrías explicar tu razón para creer que accedería a usar "eso"?

-Porque has perdido... -el peliblanco tuvo que hacer un realmente gran esfuerzo por no esconder la prenda tras de si y decirle a su compañera que era solo una broma.

Sin embargo, la imagen de su usuaria vestida con ese provocativo traje de conejita play boy era algo realmente tentador.

Sin decir palabra, la ojiverde prácticamente le arranco el traje de las manos a la guadaña y se adentro en su habitación azotando la puerta tras ella claramente enojada.

Poco a poco se fue desvistiendo, sin realmente ningún entusiasmo. Cuando quedo totalmente despojada de su ropa, miro con cansancio y repulsión aquel traje estirado sobre su cama. Lentamente estiro su brazo hasta tocar la prenda.

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y empezó a enfundarse el disfraz.

Una vez completamente vestida se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo situado en una de las paredes de su habitación. La verdad, no le quedaba tan mal como pensó.

Su pecho había crecido un poco, pero el cambio era bastante visible, era mas alta y sus piernas estaban mucho mas torneadas, su trasero estaba mas definido y su pelo, ahora suelto y bastante mas largo, caía a los costados de su rostro, perfilandolo y quitando un poco de ese toque infantil de su aspecto que sus ojos no dejaban que desapareciera por completo, creando así una perfecta y vistosa combinación.

Sin tiempo que perder se coloco el ultimo atuendo que le faltaba, las negras y peludas orejitas que junto con la bolita apelusada que colgaba de la parte trasera del traje caracterizaban al pequeño animal.

Tomo una amplia bocanada de aire y la soltó en forma de suspiro una vez poso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta sin poder evitar que su mente viajara hacia el momento en el que todo comenzó.

* * *

><p>Corto lo se, pero quería intentar hacer un fic de mas de dos capítulos, y este seria como el prólogo, así que me gustaría que me dejarais reviews para saber si deseáis que lo continue.<p>

Si es así, seria seguramente un capitulo por semana o dos, ya que ando un tanto ocupada...

He usado el ranking T, pero puede que intente mi primer lemon. (siempre y cuando queráis vosotros)

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Una larga semana

_Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y la soltó en forma de suspiro una vez poso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta sin poder evitar que su mente viajara hacia el momento en el que todo comenzó._

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¡SOOUULL!- Como todas las mañanas, técnico y arma empezaban el día a grito limpio.

-¡Nya!-Cobarde desde tiempos inmemoriales, Blair huía de la escena del crimen.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que gritar Maka?- Con una resaca de campeonato, Soul Eater entraba en escena.

-¡Por que estoy arta! -Con mucho autocontrol para no abrirle la cabeza de un golpe, y aun en pijama, la ojiverde se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados- Soul... -Ante el repentino tono de voz tan tranquilo de su técnico, el aludido no pudo evitar asustarse- ¿No te advertí ayer, de que dejaras todo limpio luego de que esos salvajes que tienes por amigos desaparecieran de nuestra casa?

Mucho, realmente era mucho el autocontrol de Maka y el miedo de Soul...

Como si la divina inspiración la golpeara, una idea cruzo la mente de la chica.

-¿Sabes que Soul? Hagamos una pequeña apuesta...

-¿Apuesta? -Toda su actuación de chico cool que mantenía hasta ahora se perdio cuando el, como un pajarito, ladeó su cabeza confundido. Era algo realmente raro que Maka, ¡MAKA! apostara.

-Si, si yo gano, a partir de ahora tu te ocuparás de la limpieza, cocina y orden de la casa desde ese momento.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Lo que quieras -confiada como nunca en su vida, la peliceniza sonrío confiada de su victoria.

-Bien... ¿Cual es el reto? -Con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno a la rubia si esta perdía, el albino se atrevió a preguntar.

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Un impaciente grito la saco de sus recuerdos.

-¡MAAKKAA! -Suspiro, tomo aire y abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente.

Con paso inseguro y avergonzado, se acerco al salón del departamento, todo su coraje y furia se había esfumado en cuanto se dio cuanta de que debía salir.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire dándose animo mentalmente y se paro completamente recta y expuesta ante Soul.

Y de un momento a otro, todo el suelo del salón era de un color rojo muy vivo, un rojo carmín... Como la sangre.

Señoras y señores, nuestro peliblanco, acaba de tener un importante derrame nasal por ver a su "plana" técnico con un traje de conejita play boy.

Maka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de un momento a otro derribaron la puerta, asomando por ella una mata de pelo celeste.

-¡BIEN MIS QUERIDOS MORTALES! ¡EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR YA ESTA AQUÍ!

Y... ¡POOM! Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>No me ha salido realmente como esperaba, decidi dejar el flashback incompleto para revelar el reto en el próximo capitulo.<p>

Se que puse poco dialogo y mucho Occ, pero de un momento a otro no me seti muy capaz de recrear a la perfecccion las actitudes de los personajes, aun asi, espero os guste.

Me encantaría que dejarais reviews para saber si os gusto y continuarla o no.

PD.. Muchas gracias a Giuli Dominici y a RoseWeapon por pasarse a leer mi historia y comentar, me dieron animos para crear el segundo capitulo.

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!

¿REVIEWS?


	3. Explicaciones

_Maka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de un momento a otro derribaron la puerta, asomando por ella una mata de pelo celeste._

_-¡BIEN MIS QUERIDOS MORTALES! ¡EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR YA ESTA AQUÍ!_

_Y... ¡POOM! Todo se volvió negro._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adormilado. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la claridad de la habitación, en ese momento fue consciente de que se encontraba tumbada en su cama. ¿Como habia llegado allí?

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido de su habitación vestida con ese espantoso traje y alguien gritando...

Gritando, gritando, grita... ¡BLACK STAR!

De un salto la peliceniza se incorporo, busco por todos lados su ropa habitual encontrándola perfectamente doblada encima de su escritorio, Tsubaki, seguro...

Se cambio rápidamente y con cuidado y cautela abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió de puntillas hacia el salón, encontrando allí algo mas o menos habitual de no ser por el tema de la conversación.

Lizz se pintaba las uñas distraidamente mientras mantenía una sonrisa diabólica en la cara, señal de que tramaba algo. Patty se reía mientras descoyuntaba a una jirafa de papel. Black Star se revocaba por el suelo riéndose de la cara de Soul, el cual tenia toda la cara roja, tanto que ganaría al mas maduro de los tomates mientras era regañado por un paranoico Kid. No veía a Tsubaki por ninguna parte, pero por el sonido que provenía de la cocina supuso que estaba allí.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios era eso? ¿Que hacia Maka así vestida? ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Ese traje no era nada simétrico!

-¡Muere!

-¡Patty! ¡Estoy tratando de hablar civilizadamente con Soul!

-No quisiera llevarte la contraria, pero... ¿A esto lo llamas civilizadamente? -repuso soul con clara ironía en su voz.

El hijo de Shinigami-sama descendio su vista para fijarse en que tenia sujeto a Soul del cuello de su cazadora negra. ¿Cuando habia hecho eso? en fin...

Kid soltó a Soul y le acomodo la chaqueta colocándola lo mas "simétricamente" posible.

-Bueno, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Kid...

Maka sudaba a mares mientras se mordía las uñas clara señal de inquietud y nerviosismo. ¡No podia permitir que sus amigos supieran que había perdido en ese juego tan simple! ¡Y menos contra Soul!

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Bien... ¿Cual es el reto? -Con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno a la rubia si esta perdía, el albino se atrevió a preguntar.

- Un juego de cartas -el albino arqueo una ceja en ignorancia, ¿un simple juego de cartas? ¿a la siempre inteligente Maka no se le ocurría otra cosa?- pero no cualquier jugo... vamos a jugar al "Albarn Poker".

-¿Albarn Poker? ¿que juego es ese?

-Un juego inventado por mi familia, tiene normas parecidas al Póker pero con ciertos cambios...

-¿Cambios? -La escasa mentalidad de un Soul recién levantado trabajaba con toda su fuerza para seguir a la Albarn.

_15 minutos después..._

Sentados frente a frente, con la baraja de cartas entre los dos, Evans y Albarn se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras.

-Bien tu repartes.

Evans sonrío mientras recogía la baraja y mezclaba las cartas. El "Albarn Poker" no era tan difícil después de todo.

-Las damas primero...

-Deja tu caballería para después Soul... Solo una mano.

-Como digas.

Cartas y mas cartas viajaban de las manos de los jugadores ala mesa, de la mesa a las manos...

-Bien esta es la decisiva Albarn, ¿nerviosa?

-Mas quisieras Soul -Maka paseaba su vista sobre sus cartas mientras su mente maquinaba a velocidades inimaginables su próximo movimiento, era de un 99% la probabilidad de su victoria.

Todo paso a cámara lenta, ella dejo su mano sobre la mesa justo a un lado de sus cartas mientras veía como Soul sonreía mientras le mostraba la suya.

Su mundo se vino abajo, pero ella tenia orgullo, no se dejaría humillar.

-Bien, ¿Que es lo que quieres Soul?

-Sabes, siempre me han gustado mucho los conejos.

La voz del pelibanco se iba haciendo menos audible mientras mas avanzaba hacia su habitación y volvía al poco tiempo con algo oculto en su espalda. Maka se temía lo peor.

-¡Tachan!

Cuando los ojos de la peliceniza se pasearon por aquel traje negro, Soul se arrepintió por un momento de su decisión. Sin embargo, aun cuando eso podía pasarle una importante factura a su integridad física, no se hecho atrás.

-Soul... ¿Me podrías explicar tu razón para creer que accedería a usar "eso"?

-Porque has perdido... -el peliblanco tuvo que hacer un realmente gran esfuerzo por no esconder la prenda tras de si y decirle a su compañera que era solo una broma.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Soul callendo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

-Veras Kid... Lo que pasó fue...

* * *

><p>Bien, ¡por fin pude actualizar!<p>

Siguiendo el consejo de JuaXen Said 27 he intentado hacer este capítulo mas largo, y espero os haya gustado.

En serio, gracias a Giuli Dominici, Kazy Tailea, gi Godoy y RoseWeapon por tomarse tiempo para leer mi historia.

Si pudierais dejar un reviview para saber si deseáis que continue la historia seria genal en serio, me motivan mucho para segui intentándolo.


	4. Empieza el castigo

_-Porque has perdido... -el peliblanco tuvo que hacer un realmente gran esfuerzo por no esconder la prenda tras de si y decirle a su compañera que era solo una broma. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Soul cayendo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tapándole la boca con las dos manos._

_-Veras Kid... Lo que paso fue..._

La chica paseaba nerviosamente su mirada por la habitación como si en alguna esquina se encontrara una respuesta alterna a la realidad.

- ¿ Y bien? -el shinigami perdía la paciencia con cada segundo que pasaba, nada tenia sentido, pero todo era muy sospechoso, es decir, primero Soul no quiere confesar, cuando lo va a hacer aparece Maka totalmente nerviosa tapándole la boca para que no hablase. Definitivamente estos dos ocultaban algo...

**Y el lo iba a averiguar.**

-Pues veras Kid, lo que paso era que... pues veras... Soul, la cocina, apuesta... -nerviosa com estaba, a siempre preparada Maka no era capaz de articular un frase valida.

-Oigan chicos, traje sándwiches, ¿alguien quiere? -oh, bendita Tsubaki, era como un ángel caído del cielo para la pelicenizo en ese momento.

-¡Yahoo! ¡El gran Dios Black Star tiene hambre!

-¡Yeahh! ¡Sandwiches! - y como si de una manada de lobos que no han comido en días, el peliazul y la menor de las pistola se abalanzaron contra Tsubaki.

Aprovechando el descuido del pelinegro, la técnico de guadaña se disponía a huir. Estaba llegando a la salida del apartamento cuando fue interceptada por Lizz, que con un bote de laca de uñas en una mano y soplándose a otra, la miraba con un gesto de superioridad. Bien, aun le quedaba la ventana, nada mas girar sobre sus talones shinigami y técnico se encontraron cara a cara.

-Bien, ya no te queda escapatoria. -se fue acercando a Maka mientras esta retrocedía hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared, ya que Lizz había ido a separar a su hermana que tenia toda la pinta de querer morder a Tsubaki.

Un golpe seco, eso fue lo que recibió el de las rayas blancas cuando para el gusto de Soul, se situaba demasiado cerca de su técnico.

-So-Soul...

-Shh, calla, ponte esto y vámonos. -Como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen, la guadaña miraba hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Mientras la chica se colocaba el abrigo que le había tendido el albino y tomaba las llaves de la motocicleta que se encontraban encima del mueble de a entrada.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, ambos salieron del departamento y corrieron escaleras abajo hasta el exterior del edificio.

Ya subidos en el vehículo, Soul condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las afueras de Death City.

Ya fuera de peligro, ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y empezaron a reír mientras se dejaban caer al suelo.

Se llevaron el resto de la noche hablando y riendo, como hacia tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, al ser una pareja de técnico y arma muy poderosa, tomaban misiones mas complicadas por lo que llegaban exhaustos.

Ambos estaban tan a gusto que no se dieron cuenta cuando empezó a amanecer, solo fueron conscientes de eso cuando un inoportuno rayo de Sol les dio directamente en la cara.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos. -El albino, con algo de pesadez, se levanto de la arena, se sacudió y le tendió la mano a la chica, la cual con una sonrisa accedió a que la ayudara a incorporarse. repitió el acto del albino y se sacudió.

Volvieron a subirse al vehículo y regresaron a Death City.

Con cuidado, abrieron la puerta del departamento encontrándose con Kid en el mismo sitio donde lo dejo Soul, a Lizz tumbada en el suelo a un lado de su hermana que se hacia un ovillo. Y por último, Black Star que dormía apoyado en las piernas de Tsubaki, quien se encontraba recostada en la pared con Blair en su cabeza, vaya, se habían olvidado de Blair, la gata debió volver a mitad de la noche encontrándose con que ellos no estaban, le deberían una gran explicación.

Con cuidado, entre los dos fueron cogiendo a uno por uno y entre los dos los sacaron del apartamento quedando dentro solo ellos dos y Balir.

-¡Nyaa! -un susto de muerte, eso fue lo que se llevaron arma y técnico al creer a Blair todavía dormida.

- E- esto eh... Nosotros -nervioso, el pianista intentaba excusarse.

Mas sin embargo, Blair no dijo nada, solo sonrió pícaramente y salio por la ventana.

Confundidos, se sentaron en el sofá y volvieron a reír como la noche anterior.

-Bueno, ahora que volvemos a estar solos, dejemos en claro las pautas del castigo.

-¿Pautas?

-Si pautas, la primera era que debías llevar ese disfraz, que por cierto estas tapando, eso es hacer trampa Makita... -el chico sonrió cuando vio como su técnico, con cara de pocos amigos se quitaba el abrigo mientras, si hay algo que a Maka no le gustaban, eran las trampas.-La segunda, es que tienes que ser mi sirvienta durante una semana, ah, y usando ese traje por supuesto. -creedme cuando os digo que Soul hizo realmente grandes esfuerzos para no morirse de la risa ante la cara de desconcierto de su compañera. -y no puedes oponerte a ninguna orden, y por ultimo, la tercera es que en esa semana nada de misiones, visitas, salidas, etc...¡Ah! y nada de golpes.

-¿Algo mas su señoría? -ironica, la chica hizo una reverencia hacia su arma, dándole sin querer una muy buena vista de su escote.

-Solo te diré que esta semana va a ser muy divertida.

La chica trago grueso cuando sintió como el albino se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared y acorralándola en ella. Sin previo aviso el chico unió bruscamente sus labios con los de la chica, ella al principio se sorprendió y no era capaz de reaccionar, pero a medida que el albino intensificaba el beso fue capaz de volver a la consciencia y enredo sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y accedía a la silenciosa petición del albino de profundizar el beso.

sintió como la lengua de la guadaña se deslizaba en el interior e su boca, creando una especie de batalla ente las dos lenguas por saber quien llevaba el control.

La guadaña fue descendiendo sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica, apretándolo y acercándola mas a el mientras hacia que enredara las piernas al rededor de su cintura.

El beso continuaba, y ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero necesitaban oxigeno.

Lentamente se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambos. Con una sonrisa arrogante el albino soltó con delicadeza a la chica y se separo de ella caminado como si nada hubiera pasado hacia el baño.

-Me dare una ducha, y como primera tarea que quiero que hagas es que te bañes con migo. -miro a a chica de reojo viendo como a cada palabra que procesaba se volvía mas y mas roja hasta el punto de ganarle a un tomate. Rió descaradamente mientras se dirigía al baño con la chica detrás de el.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho a Maka, **iba a ser una semana muy divertida.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento! <strong>De verdad que si, quería actualizar pero me castigaron y hoy por fi se acaba el castigo, de verdad que lo siento y les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia, me hace mucha ilusión actualizar cuando veo que os está gustando la historia, a partir de ahora espero si poder actualizar con regularidad cada fin de semana, ya que de Lunes a Viernes estoy bastante ocupada estudiando. Me encantaría que me dejaran reviews con ideas para el próximo capitulo.

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!

PD.: Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía voy con un poco e prisa y no se si lo he corregido bien.


	5. ¿Si o No?

_-Me dare una ducha, y como primera tarea que quiero que hagas es que te bañes con migo. -miro a a chica de reojo viendo como a cada palabra que procesaba se volvía mas y mas roja hasta el punto de ganarle a un tomate. Rio descaradamente mientras se dirigía al baño con la chica detrás de el._

_No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho a Maka, __**iba a ser una semana muy divertida.**_

Con un rojo que ganaría al mas maduro de los tomates ocupando la mayor parte de su cara, la chica se movía nerviosamente detrás del albino, se debatía mentalmente en lo que debía y no hacer, por una parte, le había encantado el beso y sinceramente, tenía deseos de continuar, pero por otra parte, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando habían terminado de cruzar el pasillo y estaban en la puerta del baño.

-Y bien... ¿piesas entrar o te quedarás ahí todo el día _my lady_? -Maka sintió como su piel se erizaba al ser llamada de esa forma por el ojirubi.

La chica bajó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con el flequillo evitando así que el albino viera su aún mas pronunciado, si eso era posible, sonrojo. Entró a paso lento e intento de lo que parecían ser seguros.

Soul cerro la puerta tras de si y sonrió, dio un par de pasos hacia delante para alcanzar a Maka y la abrazó por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

-No quieres hacer esto ¿cierto? -Al contrario de lo que pensaba Maka, el no se decepcionó cuando ella hizo una leve negativa moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados suavemente, si bien quería terminar con lo que empezó, Soul conocía mejor que nadie a su técnico, y sabia lo vergonzosa e insegura que podía llegar a ser. -Bien, por esta vez pasará, pero recuerda que eres mía toda una semana...

Sin decir nada mas,el albino, aun apoyado en el hombro de la chica, giró su rostro teniendo de frente el blanquecino cuello de la chica, una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro, despacio, acercó su boca al cuello de la chica lamiéndolo, ante la sorpresa y el repentino placer la chica no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca, como si fuera un hechizo, el ego de la guadaña ascendió de forma increíble.

Succionó y mordió hasta dejar una pequeña pero visible marca rojiza, que poco después se volvería mas oscura.

Levantó su rostro y dio un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica para luego separarse de ella con lentitud y cuidado.

En silencio salió de la habitación dejando allí a una Maka muy confundida e hiperventilando.

_"¿Qu-que fue eso?" -_era todo lo que la chica era capaz de articular incluso en sus pensamientos.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y revolvió su cabello para espabilarse.

Aun con la cara roja se acercó a la ducha y abrió el agua caliente, mientras esta se iba calentando la peliceniza se fue deshaciendo de su "ropa".

Una vez que se quitó el disfraz completamente se paró frente al espejo totalmente desnuda, suspiró y entró a la ducha, siendo recibida por el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo.

A su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de la gata mágica y la espada demoníaca.

En ese momento se dió cuenta de que todo iba a seguir como siempre, ella no podía hacerles competencia, solo tenia que mirarse y mirarlas a ellas, ¿quien en su sano juicio la preferiría a ella?

Bueno, Soul lo hacía ¿no? aunque eso no sería una escusa válida, ya que el albino nunca ha estado en su sano juicio.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír, era cierto, el chico más importante de su vida no estaba en su sano juicio, era una muy buena oportunidad.

Y si había algo que la ojiverde no derrochaba jamas era una buena oportunidad para hacer algo.

Y tenía toda una semana por delante...

Sonriendo como el gato de cheshire, Maka decidió dejar de dale vueltas al asunto y disfrutar de su ducha.

En el otro extremo del departamento, un albino se encontraba "sentado" en el sofá, y cuando digo sentado me refiero a básicamente a desparramado en el sofá.

Aburrido, cambiaba una y otra vez de canal, no había nada interesante que ver, por lo que lo dejo e algo más o menos interesante mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Realmente le hubiera encantado seguir, pero sentía que su técnico no estaba del todo segura, y el deber de un arma es cuidar de su técnico y...

¡Oh por Dios! El amaba a Maka, a esa ratón de biblioteca, y quería que cuando lo hicieran fuera especial y ella estuviera segura. ¿¡A quien pretendía engañar!?

-_jijiji _-oh, si, a Él.

-¿Que quieres ahora?

_-Vaya, pareces frustrado, ¿que pasa, no pudiste disfrutar?_

- cállate -ordenó el albino. no estaba de humor para soportar al diablillo de traje.

_-¿Por que paraste? seguro hubieras disfrutado mucho..._

-No te importa.

_-Oh. si que me importa niño insolente, recuerda que vivo en ti, y es bastante interesante. -Una _sonrisa surcó la cara del diablillo mientras caminaba hacia un tocadiscos en una esquina de la habitación de baldosas negras y rojas y colocaba un disco. El sonido de un rítmico jazz inundaba la mente y el alma del chico.

Poco a poco el chico fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido sobre el sofá.

* * *

><p>¿Pedir perdón de rodillas será suficiente? De verdad que lo siento, pero no tenía inspiración ninguna, pero pensé que ya era hora de actualizar, pero cuando me sente a escribir pensé, "creo que es un poco pronto para empezar con el lemon, ¡y si pongo algo de romanticismo?"<p>

Que ahora que lo pienso creo que he puesto como un 5% solamente, pero bueno, no se me da muy bien.

Aun así espero os haya gustado y un review si queréis que siga con la historia o si la he estropeado y ya no queréis que siga.

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Un poco más cerca

AVISO: Es la primera vez que hago lime, no estoy segura que sea de vuestro agrado, pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo.

* * *

><p><em>-Oh, si que me importa niño insolente, recuerda que vivo en ti, y es bastante interesante. -Una sonrisa surcó la cara del diablillo mientras caminaba hacia un tocadiscos en una esquena de la habitacion de baldosas negras y rojas y colocaba un disco. El sonido de un ritmico jazz inundaba la mente y el alma del chico.<em>

_Poco a poco el chico fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido sobre el sofá._

Despertó al sentir un rico olor inundar el departamento, su estómago gruñó en respuesta, es cierto, aún no había desayunado.

Restregó las manos por sus ojos en un intento de espabilarse y se levantó del sofá sintiendo dolores por la mala postura en su sueño.

Con pesadez se estiró y comezó a andar camino de la cocina. A entrar divisó a su compañera enfundada en un lindo vestido celeste por encima de as rodillas con vuelo en la falda y entallado en la parte de arriba resaltando su figura siendo sujetado por dos finas tiras que se amarraban tras su cuello, dejando una abertura en la espalda mostrándola. Tapando la parte delantera del vestido había un blanco deantal con las leras KISS THE CHEF en color negro con el borde rojo, recordaba que el día que compraron ese delantal fue una semana después de mudarse juntos, se encontraban en su primera misión, era en un hermoso pueblo en la cima de una colina.

Mientras buscaban información pasaron por la plaza del pueblo, la cual estaba rodeada por hermosos árboles y algunos comercios se instalaban al rededor mientras nios jugaban en el centro de la plaza. Pasamos por delante de muchas tiendas, Maka quiso parar en una pequeña tienda para preguntar por el demonio que aterrorizaba aquel hogareño pueblo. Mientras el, se dedcó a deambular por allí, procurando no alejarse mucho de su técnico.

Por el rabillo del ojos vió un brillo blanco que le llamó la atención, caminó hacia esa tienda visualizando una gran cantidad de objetos para el hogar, caminó directo al fondo del pasillo visualizando aquel delantal, no sabía paro que, pero simplemente lo hizo, cogió el delantal y se acercó al mostrador, lo paó y volvió con su técnico, que justo acababa de hablar con la dependienta.

Ahora más que nunca le tenía cariño a aquel delantal.

-Soul, ¿me ayudas o vas a seguir con la mirada perdida en Kami-sama sabrá donde?

-¿E-Eh? a si claro -se acercó a la chica pasando por su lado dandose cuenta de la pequeña cola ladina que recogía su pelo haciéndolo descansar sobre su hombro.

Scudió su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento cursi que rondaba en su cabeza sobre lo hermosa que se veía la chica.

De la alacena cogió un par de platos y repartió la comida en estos mientras Maka rellenaba una jarra con un delicios jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Llevó los platos a la mesa y se sentó esperando a su técnico con la pequeña jarra.

Fijó su vista en su desayuno, tortitas con sirope, su favorito, y además olía como a los Dioses.

La pelicenizo se sentó frente a Soul, fijándose en como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver su desayuno favorito expuesto ante él, rió por lo bajo llamando la atencion del albino, quien la mir´con curiosidad esperando el por que de su risa repentina.

La chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer mientras el albino decidía no darle más vueltas al asunto y empezar a disfrutar del desayuno.

ras llenar sus estómagos, Maka se levantó para fregar los platos mientras Soul se escabulía de la cocina hacia el salón, haciendo una pequeña parada en la puerta del departamento y mirab ala puerta, lo pensó unos segundos, no le quedaba otra opción, se acercó y estiró la mano poniendo cada seguro disponible de esta para evitar la intrusión de cierto grupo de amigos.

Una vez solucionado esto, se sacudió las manos y se dirigió a salón y para encender la televisión.

Unos minutos después entrando al saló aparecía su técnico, ya sin el delantal, dejando ver así un precioso bordado en los bordes del vestido de color blanco. Mientras caminaba hacía un agradable sonido al tocar el suelo con unas pequeñas cuñas que portab aen sus pies.

Soul no perdía detalle de la chica mientras esta pasaba por delante de él y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Bueno Soul, te queda undía menos. -Con una sonrisa, la chica seinclnó hacia delnte cogiendo un libro que descansaba sobre la mesa iniciando su lectura.

El chico suspiró, y la chica vió de reojo como este se sentaba dándole la espalda y de lado al televisor, confundida, la chica apartó su cara del libro solo para ver como el chico se incinaba hacia atrás reposando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, esta, sorprendida, se paralizo por un momento, pero al ver como el albino abría sus ojos y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado esta, sonrojada, apartó la mirada centrándola otra vez en su libro.

Soul volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió una suave mano acariciando su cabello, sonrió al abrir solo un ojos y ver a una tranquila pero sonrojada Maka leyendo mientras una de sus manos decasaba en la cabeza del albino masajeándo y jugando suavemente con la mata de pelo blanco.

Se relajó y disfrutó de la caricia mientras oía la televisión de fondo y se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

_-Que, ¿disfrutando del momento chico?_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrandose sobre el sillón que acupaba el centro de la estancia de baldosas negras y rojas. Gruño por lo bajo, otra vez no.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -molesto, el albino retó al monstruillo rojo.

-_Simplemente me aburría de ver tanta curslería, consiganse un motel._

-Estás consciente que aun cuando me fuera a uno tu segurías ahi, ¿cierto? Además, de que cursilería hablas, ser cursi no es cool.

_-El sonrojo de tu cara dice lo contrario muchacho, ¿sabes? en realidad es bastante divertido vivir en ti, y recuerda esto, no puedes esconderme nada._

Una sira inundó la estancia mientras el albino volvía a la conciencia y abría los ojos encontrándose en la misma posición que antes. Se levantó con cuidamo bajo la curiosa mirada de la chica y se incórporó en el sofa, quiró su cabeza haciendo así que sus rojizos ojos chocasen con los orbes verdes de la chica a su lado.

Rápidamente se acercó y estampó bruscamente sus labio con los de ella, no sabía por que había hecho eso, simplemente fue un impulso.

Lentamente Maka empezó a corresponderle mienras era epujada suavemente por el albino hacia el sofá, quedando acostada en este y Soul sobre ella.

El albino mordió sus labios a lo que esta reaccionó abriendo su boca y dejándole paso al albino a esta.

Poco a poco el albino fué descendiendo su boca por la mandíbula de la muchacha llegando a su cuello, sacando un pequeño gemido de la chica mientras lamía y mordía suavemente su cuello.

Siguió su camino hasta legar al pequeo esccote del vestido, lamiendo la piel a su disposición, subió una de sus manos hacia el nudo de atrás del cuello de la chica desaciéndolo, bajó el vestido dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica aún cubierto por un molesto sostén sin tirantes de un provocativo color rojo y encajes negros, sus colores favoritos, sonrió mientas con cuidado, desprendió el boche que se encontraba el la parte delantera, facilmente podría haberlo cortado, pero le daba la impresión de que la vería con eso más a menudo, a demás, los colores hacían resaltar su blanquecina piel.

Sonrió al tner los pechos desnudos de su técnico ante él, la chica, guiada por la verguenza intentó cubrirse, siendo detenida por el albino quien sujetó las manos de la chica con una de las sullas y la otra acariciaba el vientra de la chica mientras el descendía su boca hacia el pecho derecho de la chica cupandnod y mordiendo mientras le arrancaba gemidos de placer a la chica quien se retrocía debajo de él, subió su otra mano hacia el otro pecho de la chica apretándolo y jungando con el pezón mientras el seguía degustando el otro pecho y jugueteando con su lengua en la cima de la pequña montaña de carne.

Soltó sus pechos dandole tiempo a la chica para reponerse mientras el seguía lamiendo su estómago mientras liberaba el agarre que mantenía sobre la chica y con las dos manos iba bajando cada vez más el vestdo.

LLegó a el bode de la ropa interior de esta, que al igual que la parte de arriba era roja con bordados en negro, sonrió y terminó de quitarle el vestido pasandolo por sus finso tobillos, en ese momento e acordó de cuando se pelearon y el le dijo que los teía mu gruesos, una fina risa se escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba su labor.

Sujetó los bordes de la fina tela que impedía verla totalmente desnuda y comenzó a bajarla.

Un poco, solo un poco más y...

El sonido del timbre los sorprendió alejándolos de su pequeña ensoñación llevándlos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Cr-creo que debería abrir -nerviosa, la chic aintentó relajar el ambiente.

Gruñiendo por lo bajo el albino se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta lanzando uno y mil improperios al idiota que se atrevió a molestarlo.

Quitó los cerrojos de la puerta abréndola bruscamente encontrándo a un inocente e indefenso repartidor que traía un pequeo paquete.

-Que quieres

Ante la mirada del albino, el repartidor haciendo un acto de valentía le tendió el paquete con un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo sobre el.

De mala gana el albino firmó y le devolvió el papel y el bolígrafo prácticamente arrojándoselo a la cara, sujetó el paquete con una mano y tras darle una última mirada que amenazaba con matarlo le cerró la puerta en la cara dando un sonoro gope.

El chico dió unos asos hacia atras temblando para luego salircorriendo despavorido escaleras a abajo.

El albino suspiró y se dió a vuelta dispuestoa volver al saló pero se desilusionó l verlo completamente vacío, la chica había huido a su habitación.

¿Esque todo en este mladito mundo se había vuelto en su contra?

* * *

><p>Bueno, intenté, y digo intenté porque no se si me salió, ustedes valoren, un capitulo mucho más largo, ¡y ya nos acercamos al lemon! La verdad, quería hacer esto desde un principio, es decir, empezar el lemon pero no terminarlo, dejándolo así en un lime, que es más bien lo que ha pasado en este capitulo. Poco a poco iré acercándome más, todavía no me siento muy preparada.<p>

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!

PD.: ¿reviews?


End file.
